Batman Infinity
Batman Infinity is an animated series that follows the story of 17-year old Matt McGinnis as the new Batman after the assassination of every one he loves. Now as the last one of the Batman family, he must defend New Gotham City from the creations of an aged Hugo Strange that are put under the control of Hugo's son: Hoshea Strange Strange Saga Write the first section of your page here. Time Saga Write the second section of your page here. Episodes Strange Saga 17-year-old Matt McGinnis , overrun with he saddness that everyone he loves had died at the hands of an assassin, takes his role as the Last Knight. |- | The ever increasingly dying Bane, decides to make a bucket list with only one thing he wants to do before he dies: To kill Batman! One of Hugo's first creations is nto kill Batman. Meanwhile, Hoshea also uses it to rule the Underworld. Hugo summons the four-armed titan of Fire and Water,Grindor. Batman must use everything he's got to fend off the foreign horde. A new Robin enters the fray to help Batman to stop the insanity of Strange and his new creation, Mech. After all, every Batman needs a Robin. An assassin nicknamed " The Eternal Assassin" has appeared and killed "a bunch of rich old white people" and has been hired by Hoshea to kill Batman. Batman belives he might now the assassination of the entire Batman Family. The answer is devastating. A hunter who has been offered by Hoshea wealth beyond his dreams to apprehend Batman. Instead the hunter will do it for free. The only thing he wants out of it is a good hunt. A scientist who has spliced himself with reptile DNA goes on a rampage all over New Gotham. A man wearing a demon symbiote suit deceives Batman in a form of a 17-year-old girl into thinking that the both want revenge on Hugo Strange. Neiz Daiz, a student at Matt's school finds out who Batman is joins Batman to stop Hugo's creations from destroying New Gotham. First they must stop a gang of immense powers and abilities called, FIEND. A world-champion boxer named, Knight is bored of all the challengers who wish to take his place. Hoshea convinces him that Batman who'd be a formidable foe. Knight excepts the challenge with glee and challenges Batman to a fight or Robin and Batgirl die. A ticking time-bomb moves toward New Gotham. Until, sundown comes, all of New Gotham will be obliterated. Batman is New Gotham's only hope. Sundown is almost near and all of New Gotham is evacuating the city. Batman must go to Hugo's lab and force Hugo to shut the monster down. Hoshea on the other hand has other plans for his father. |} Time Saga Characters Batman-1.png|Batman (Matt McGinnis) Bane.png|Bane Android.png|Android Ember.png|Ember Grindor.png|Grindor Halfling.png|Halfling Pheonix.png|Phoenix Knight.png|Knight Mech.png|Mech Nature.png|Nature Archangel.jpg|Archangel Scavenger.png|Scavenger Scope.png|Scope Sword-Master.png|Sword Master Xyborg.png|Xyborg Zombie-Fighter.png|Zombie Fighter Zombie-Transformed.png|Zombie-Transformed Red-X-2099.png|Red-X Kerchak.png|Kerchak Crablor.png|Crablor Red.png|Red Dawn Robin beyond by moffett1990-d5cnv6h.jpg|Matt McGinnis as Robin before he became Batman. 2gtptz8.png|Inflate 2hiaykp.png|Re Jenn 28rfnrl.png|Rorrim 65adu0.png|Chomp 2115vex.png|Meltdown Robin-beyond-batman-beyond-2231867-172-345.gif|Robin Shade.png|Shade the_executioner_redesign_by_jr19759-d5k5q9z.png|The Executioner SableBatHM3.png|The Sable Bat x59q4h.png|Hangman Swamp-Creature.png|Swamp Creature